


Two Successful Hunts

by masterrevan51



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alone no more, Found Family, M/M, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterrevan51/pseuds/masterrevan51
Summary: The silence of hyperspace isn't solitude anymore. Boba and Din have been working together hunting for a year now. And now, Boba is having a revelation.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Boba Fett/Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	Two Successful Hunts

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift.

Living out of a ship wasn’t overly comfortable. Boba was used to it, having done so for the majority of his life. But one thing he wasn’t used to was-

“Gwa” 

He stared down at the child currently playing with whatever small object that hadn’t been fused down he had gotten a hold of this time. After checking that the child- Grogu, he was Grogu- hadn’t pulled out anything important, he stepped over to where the child’s guardian was checking his gear. 

“Target seems to be still in town. Should be a simple grab.” Din nodded, clicking his flamethrower into place. Boba double checked the Slave I’s locks as his partner finished prepping. It wouldn’t do to have his ship stolen. 

As the two of them stepped away from the landing platform, Boba noticed as Din stretched slightly. He couldn’t blame him. The Slave I wasn’t meant for three people, even with how small one of them was. He’d certainly be happy to get back to base. But in the meantime, there was a bounty to hunt. 

* * *

As they blasted off of Lothal, Boba began inputting the coordinates into the nav computer. The hunt had been pathetically easy. In years past, Boba would have felt insulted. If he was being honest, he still felt a bit insulted, but it  _ was _ certainly nice to have an easy job at times. As they jumped into hyperspace, he stood up, picking up Grogu from his lap into his arms at the same time. The child would pout if he couldn’t watch them jumping to lightspeed, and as it kept him out of trouble, neither Boba or Din minded indulging that desire. As he slipped out of the cockpit, Boba reminisced on when he had been young, and sitting in the copilot’s seat as his father had piloted the ship. 

Din was checking the bounty, frozen along the wall. He turned as the two approached, and took Grogu as Boba offered him, the child eagerly curling into him as Din cradled him. They all sat down on the small bench in the ship. Boba still felt odd about sharing this space that had been solely his for so long, but he had to admit, it was nice to have someone watching his back on a job. And Din was probably the closest hunter to being able to keep up with him, so it wasn’t as if he was being held back. 

Boba leaned back, stifling a sigh as he took the weight off of his knee. Old injuries feeling sore was nothing new, but his knee had been acting up lately. Idly, he wondered about finding some beskar that could be shaped into a brace. He felt Din lean against him, and rather than flinch or lean away, he leaned in, as had become their habit while in hyperspace. Idly, Boba noted the darksaber among the small armory of weapons on the ship. Din had shown no inclination towards using the blade to inspire the Mando’ade to unity, and he couldn’t blame him. The very idea of trying to lead all those people was staggering. Boba snorted. What was even the point of bringing the people together? Everyone was just trying to survive right now. The last thing people needed was a potential Mandalore trying to make a power play, no matter what that Kryze woman thought. 

It was strange. Initially, Din and Grogu had hung around because they had nowhere to go, and no way to get anywhere. Boba had decided that a skilled hunter was always an asset, and had hired Din on a job-to-job basis, mostly as backup on jobs as Boba rebuilt his reputation, while making it known that he was bringing a new way to Tatooine. It had been a year since then, and although Din had made enough money to buy a decent starship, (Boba had checked) he had made no noise about leaving. And if he was honest, Boba wasn’t entirely sure he wanted him to leave. 

* * *

After dropping off the target, they settled in for the flight back to Tatooine, payment in tow. Din had been speaking mando’a to Grogu for months now, and the child certainly responded to it and seemed to understand, though he hadn’t actually spoken anything yet. Today, though, they all seemed satisfied dozing, Grogu slipping over to a different lap whenever he felt unsatisfied with his current perch. As they dozed, Boba recalled a conversation he’d had with his father, decades ago. 

“Is Kamino home, buir?” “Home isn’t a place, Boba. Home is with family.” “So we’re home anyway?” “Yes. As long as we have each other, we have our home.” 

It had been a long time since Boba had thought of home. As he stared down at Grogu, who was wrestling with his finger, and felt Din’s head on his shoulder, he felt the warmth in his heart, and admitted the truth to himself. He’d been hunting for so long, perhaps not on purpose, but hunting all the same, and now, it had snuck up on him. “Yaim’la,” he murmured, resting his head on Din’s, while playing with the child in his lap. Yes, he’d found it. Yaim’la, and cyare’se.


End file.
